The Apprentice
by BAH1313
Summary: This is my first story so reviews and critiques are welcomed! As a new evil threatens all of Equestria, Twilight's apprentice, Baron Blaze and the Mane Six must overcome all to bring peace back to Equestria. Rated T for Language, Sexual Situations, and Blood and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

"How was that Twilight? Have I improved or what?!" shouted Baron Blaze to his mentor. "Well I did see significant improvement; however your impatience is affecting your concentration, my young apprentice" said Twilight Sparkle in her calm yet scolding tone. "Well maybe instead of me levitating books all the time, how about we increase the difficulty by teaching me the instant transmission spell?" replied an impatient Baron. "Patience Baron! You know very well how dangerous that spell is! If your concentration breaks during the trip, your body will be disintegrated into atoms and heat!" said Twilight. "Now how about we take a break and relax at Sugarcube Corner?"

As Princess Twilight and her apprentice, Baron Blaze, left the library, they once again saw a busy and flourishing Ponyvile. Baron's maroon coat and gold mane shone brightly against the yellow sun that Princess Celestia has provided for all. As they stopped at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight suddenly panicked.

"Oh no! I almost forgot I had a meeting with the Princess!" shouted a nervous Twilight. "Baron, I'll be back soon, tell Pinkie to save me some of her cupcakes!" With that, Twilight quickly galloped to Canterlot.

As Baron entered Sugarcube Corner, the mane six were all there, enjoying Pinkie's crazy cupcakes; she always came up with a new recipe everyday. Their eyes quickly moved to Baron's position, away from the cupcakes.

"Well if it ain't Twilight Jr!" yelled Applejack. Sugarcube corner suddenly erupted into laughter from Applejack's comments. "Nice one Applejack!" said Rainbow Dash. "Oh har har! I'm nothing like Twilight! It's not funny the least bit" said Baron trying to defend himself. "It was funny… I hope that we didn't hurt your feelings" whispered Fluttershy. "Oh cheer up and laugh for once Baron!" added Pinkie Pie. "Here have a cupcake!" "Yes darling, a little joke here and there won't hurt anypony" said Rarity. "Besides, it really was worth laughing about." "Okay fine, I'll admit it, it was funny, before all of Equestria heard you laughing!" replied Baron. "Hey Baron, where's that egghead Twilight? I thought I heard her voice before you came in" asked Rainbow. "She has an audience with Princess Celestia" replied Baron. "That's what, a billion times that she bailed on us again!" yelled a disappointed Rainbow Dash. "Now, now Rainbow Dash, Twilight is a princess after all, she can't always go where she wants to be. Besides, it's the sixth time this month" added Rarity. "I guess so" admitted Rainbow "still she should still try…" "Anyways, so Pinkie, what new recipe have you came up with?" said Baron. "My bestest recipe ever!" yelled Pinkie. "You might want to wear safety goggles; this is going to be a blast!"

-Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle-

As Twilight came to a stop at Canterlot, she was greeted by the Royal Guard, who shortly escorted her to the Castle. Not long after she parted ways with her student did she arrive to Canterlot Castle. She soon made her way to her former teacher's room.

"I'm here Princess Celestia" said Twilight. "Thank-you for your audience Twilight, no need for the formalities my former student" replied Celestia. "Sorry, old habits die hard!" said the purple mare. "May I ask why have you called for me?" "Come, walk with me, we have important matters to discuss" said a worried Celestia. After a short time walking to the castle's garden did Celestia finally talk. "Twilight, there is a new enemy amongst us." "New enemy?" said a surprised Twilight? "Are you sure it isn't Queen Chrysalis or Discord playing another trick again?" "I wish it was, Twilight" said Celestia "however, the identity of this new enemy has not been revealed as of yet." Twilight was quickly confused with this. "I don't understand Princess, how can there be a new enemy amongst us when we don't know who it is!" said a confused Twilight. "A soothsayer came to me yesterday and told me that a new evil will soon reveal itself, with enough power to plunge all of Equestia into oblivion. It was the same soothsayer that correctly predicted my sister's return and Discord's as well, so I dare not to dismiss this as a fib" said Celestia. "Well, what did this soothsayer say?" said Twilight. "When Day becomes Night, the Chosen One will choose Power, sending enemies into a fright. It is then, the Chosen One must choose between Alpha or Omega; choosing the latter will surely lead to the death of Princess Celestia" recounted a frighten Celestia. "No, that can't be! There has to be some mistake this time!" cried Twilight. "I have faith in you Twilight that you will decipher this riddle and save Equestria, once again" said a confident Celestia "Now, make haste! All of Equestria is counting on you." "Don't worry Princess, I won't fail you!" With that remark, she quickly flew to Ponyvile.


	2. Chapter 2

"When Day becomes Night… what in Equestria does that mean?" thought a bewildered Twilight. "I just hope I have enough time to figure out this riddle!" Just as Twilight landed in Ponyvile, a large explosion was heard in the direction of Sugarcube Corner. Usually, Twilight knew that Pinkie was behind this; a bad cupcake mixture gone wrong, but this time was different. She flew all the way to Sugarcube Corner where her student, Baron Blaze, was coughing.

"Are you alright Baron?!" cried Twilight "Where are my friends?!"

"Chill down Twilight! Nopony is hurt!" assured Baron "Pinkie added way to much ammonium nitrate, causing his "small" explosion."

Twilight finally calmed down, realizing the threat that Celestia spoke of was not here. She quickly went inside the kitchen where large amounts of cupcake mix covered everything and every pony.

"Is every pony alright?" asked a concerned Twilight.

"Well if you count the stove, that make'ems a causality" said Applejack.

"Oh yuck! It's going to take hours to remove this mix from my hair!" cried Rarity "Good thing I didn't bring my good dress for this occasion."

"Still! This mix is pretty delicious!" said Pinkie, as she licked off the mix from her body in one swoop of her tongue."

As the mane six left to shower themselves, Baron left with his teacher back to the library. Baron could easily tell that something was troubling her.

"What's wrong Twilight?" asked Baron.

"It's nothing" replied Twilight.

"It's something alright" cried Baron, "You were freaking out when I saw you at Sugarcube Corner, usually you would say something like 'What did Pinkie make this time?', but you didn't; you thought a REAL explosion happened huh?

"Look Baron, it's getting late" said Twilight, completely ignoring Baron's previous explanation, "Go home, I'll explain everything tomorrow; right now I have to study by myself and I can't be interrupted for the rest of the day.

With that, Twilight flew away from her student to her residence. As Baron came to his residence, a cottage, he took a deep breath, cleaned his hooves on a mat that said "welcome", he entered. As he entered the cottage, he was greeted with pictures of himself and his marefriend, covered all over the cottage. As he closed the door, a familiar voice emanated from a room.

"Baron honey, is that you?" said the voice.

"Yes Marnie honey, it's me" replied Baron.

"You're here quite early" she said, "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing bad, just a really weird day" replied Baron.

As Baron entered the room, he saw his beautiful marefriend, bedridden and the familiar machines that kept her alive.

"How are you doing babe?" asked Baron.

"Well when you're suffering from leukemia everyday for the last six months, you aren't doing so well" answered Marnie "But I'm trying".

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Baron, so how was your day with Princess Twilight?"

Just as Baron was about to tell her his day involving Pinkie's mishap, the machine made a loud beep.

"I'm sorry Marnie, maybe tomorrow, you have to take your medicine and you know how strong this type of medicine is" said Baron.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

As Baron injected the medicine, Marnie slowly began to close her eyes. Realizing that the full moon was shining brightly, he decided to go to sleep too. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, flossed and made his way to bed. "If only I knew stronger magic" he thought to himself, "I could've cured her long ago! I wish I was a stronger unicorn". With that wish, he quickly drifted to his dreams.

"So you want Power? Is that what your heart desires so?" said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" yelled a bewildered Baron.

Suddenly, Baron what transported to a burning town; the streets ran red, with the blood of hundreds. Many of its citizens were running in fear, while some were being burnt alive and others were being incinerated by a tall and dark figure. He then spotted a weak mare being trampled by ponies too afraid to care, near the figure. Without thinking, he quickly teleported to her, only to realize it was Marnie, dead from a knife wound to the heart.

"NO! Marnie! Don't leave me!" cried a sobbing Baron.

As the dark figure was about to incinerate him with his magic, Baron awoke in a morning sweat, only to realize it was morning.


End file.
